When it is over: engagement
by Cyan Moon
Summary: Shippo asks an inocent question: what will happen in the end? but apparently, Inuyasha isn´t very happy with Kagome´s answer... so he finally speaks his mind.
1. the proposal

Hi everybody! This is my first Inuyasha fic, and also my first piece of writing in english beams proudly, so please bear with my and my crapy english.

the idea for this short one-shot came suddenly, and from nowhere, but when I thought about it, I just knew I had to write it. this wrote itself pretty fast, actually; considering that I had been writing another IY fic - wich is still un-finished - but I've been busy writing original stories.

Anyway, please just tell me what you think of it - nice, ok, horrible, atonishly good (yeah, right) etc. - I'll really apreciate your opinions!!

read and enjoy!

****

****

****

**when**** it is over: engagement?**

_By: Cyan Moon_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

"Ah, I would kill for a bath right now!" Kagome groaned.

"why, Kagome-sama, I humbly volunteer to wash your back; and if you like you could-"

crash

Miroku was stopped dead on his tracks when a giant boomerang hit him in the head. hard.

"Damn hentai" Sango muttered as she stepped over his fallen form. Kagome just shaked her head. he would never learn, would he?

"ouch..." Miroku said faintly, still in the ground.

it had been a hard day. they had found a shard... and the big hog-demon that had it incrusted on its stomach. it hadn't been that hard to defeat it, but as they had been hunting it, it had led them right into a big puddle of mud, a _very_ big puddle of mud.

Kagome could still feel the mud all over her, and being the clean freak that she was, she really, really felt that she needed a bath.

"I think there's a spring nearby" said sango, looking as needy for a bath as she was.

"that would be nice, but what I really want is a nice, long, hot shower. piping is probably the thing I miss the most about my time." she said with a sigh "and cars. but I cant even drive, so it doesn't really matter." she added with a sad look to her bicycle, wich had apparently looked positively yummy to the youkai; for it had practically eaten one of the wheels, perhaps thinking it was some sort of small animal. so now Kagome had to drag it along. something she was starting to grow tired of.

"Uh, whatever" Sango said, uncertain of what Kagome was talking about.

"That reminds me," said Shippo, perching up on Kagome's shoulder "when we finally defeat Naraku, and finish getting all of the shards, what will happen then?" he looked confused.

"What do you mean Shippo?" she asked back, even more confused than he was. she didn't notice than Inuyasha, who had been in front of them as usual, looked quite interested with Shippo's question, and he had slowed down in order to hear her answer, his keen - cough adorable - ears twitching in her direction.

"Well, you miss your time and all that, right?" she nodded. "so when our quest is over, will you go away and I'll never see you again?" he finished with teary eyes.

_oh, Shippo_ she thought, touched at the fact that he didn't want her to leave. she had thought of that, actually. she glanced to her dog-eared companion. _he wont want me to stay. he's to busy trying to run after a walking pot to actually notice me._ that thought pretty much ruined even more her mood. she still tried to look cheerful for Shippo, though "of course not Shippo-chan!"

a hopeful glint appeared in his eyes "so you wont leave?!" he asked excitedly.

"well, I guess I'll go back to my time, but I'll visit you all the time and bring you lots and lots of chocolate!, what do you think of that?"

apparently he liked it a lot, since he just yelled "YAY! Chocolate!!" and started jumping around them, happy as you can get.

"well, is good to know you wont forget about us, Kagome-chan" said Sango as she watched Shippo trip with a rock, and a second later getting up and resume his running as if nothing had happened, still screaming "chocolate!" at the top of his lungs (wich happen to make Inuyasha to get his ears flatten to his head, and wich also gave him a bad head-ache. _note to self: hit Shippo as hard as I can when Kagome__isn't__ looking_).

"are you kidding?, you guys are my second family, I could never forget you!" Kagome chirped happily.

"that is certainly good news Kagome-sama" said Miroku seriously.

"up already, houshi-sama?" Sango asked menacingly.

"honestly, Sango dear, I was only making a suggestion."

"yeah, right."

Inuyasha, on the other hand, wasn't all together pleased with her answer. _going away? what the hell is she thinking?_ did she really not understand that she belonged with him? he knew she was dense, but it wasn't that hard to figure out... was it? he frowned. after all, didn't he protected her? what else did she need to figure it out? bring her a fucking deer of something? but he already did that all the time... besides that she probably would yell at him for giving her something bloody. _keh, picky bitch_. he thought affectionately. although, he wouldn't mind fighting, she looked cute when she was angry.

and she still looked oblivious, talking and laughing oh so naturally. well, no way he was letting her think she could just go and leave him. _keh, like I'd let her, over my dead body she's staying with that weakling of hobo._

apparently he would have to enlighten her about her future.

"OI wench!" he said as he turned around to face the others, Shippo colliding into his leg as he stopped. "what's this shit about staying in your time, you're not leaving here!!"

"what the heck do you mean Inuyasha?!"

"exactly what you heard wench, you. are. not. leaving!" he said, getting closer to her meanwhile, just tossing Shippo aside.

"YES I AM!!" she practically scream, anger flaring up within her. who the hell did he think he was to tell her what to do!?.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!"

"AND WHY EXACTLY IS THAT?!" even as furious as she was, she couldn't help but ask. why did she want her here so much? for his own sake, she hoped he didn't say something akin to a shard-detector. she wouldn't be held responsible if he said that, and therefore earning himself a cozy Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground.

"'cause you're staying here with me as my mate!!" he immediately felt relieved for finally speaking his mind, he had seriously thought he was gonna burst with so much inside him. "and there's no argument for that, got it?"

he didn't found none, though; seeing as everyone was too busy staring at him in disbelief with their mouths hanging open and eyes open wide.

"what?" he asked lamely, before shaking his head, as he kept on walking. to his favor, he didn't blush one bit.

Kagome was the one who recovered speech first. and _she_ did blush.

"did he just said what I think he said?" she asked, still shaken.

"I think so." answered Sango.

"and, did he just... proposed?"

"I-I think so."

both girls looked at each other for a minute, still looking amazed; before they screamed, grinning, and started dancing and jumping happily, giggling all the way.

"I'M ENGAGED!, I'M ENGAGED!!"

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!!" they hugged themselves excitedly, ignoring the noises of pain from Inuyasha, whose ears had almost exploded from their scream.

Miroku, meanwhile, just thought that if it had worked on Kagome, maybe it'd work on Sango. a grin worked its way to his face when he started fantasizing about Sango's and his honeymoon... he went back to earth when he remember a tradition Kagome had told them about.

"well Kagome-sama, congratulations! may I be the first one to kiss the lucky bride?" he said as he hold her hands in his.

"WHAT!!, FUCKING MONK, YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Miroku ran for his life when the pissed off hanyou started to chase him.

"That's right, I'll be a bride, all dress in white" said Kagome dreamily, ignoring the monk being chased by his new fiancé.

"white? since when you dress in white for your wedding?" asked Sango confused.

"western custom" she said with a dismissing wave of her hand. "and Inuyasha will wear a tuxedo..." she immediately melt into a puddle of goo at this thought.

"does that mean I'll be getting brothers and sisters?" asked Shippo innocently.

Kagome blushed, Miroku grinned (thinking about the making of said brothers and sisters, no doubt),and Sango and Kirara just stared at him. weirdly enough, Inuyasha still didn't blush.

"you can bet on it Shippo, al least a dozen pups to play with" he said proudly.

Kagome blushed ten times harder.

Shippo just squealed in joy and kept on running around happily.

----------

a while later Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was in the back of the group, apparently pondering on something. he jumped, and landed beside her, startling her.

"Inuyasha!, you scared me out of my wits!"

"uh, sorry" he said absentmindly "hey, you don't like the idea of being my mate? 'cause I-" she cut him off by kissing him in the cheek, looking him in his shocked eyes.

"of course I am, Inuyasha"

"keh, you better, 'cause you don't really have a choice in the matter." he said crossing his arms and looking smug, although he was melting in the incide. _Does she has to be so damn cute?_

"of course Inuyasha" she said, knowing better than to get angry at that. she went back to her thinking, although she spoke out loud. "I was just thinking, I'll have to get a new tub to fit us both..." she mused to herself, her hand on her chin. walking right pass Inuyasha.

this time, however, he _did_ blush.


	2. party!

hello again!! I finally decided to continue with this fic, so it's no longer a one-shot.

I got (at least) another two chapters planed, so stay tuned!

I loved writing this, and I hope some other people likes it as much as I do.

and remember, english isn't my firt lenguage, so any mistake you see, that's the cause. (that and my crapy laptop, but let's don't go into that... I've got a lot to complain and it'd take ages.)

and thanks a lot to all the wonderful people who reviewed this!! You make my day, I promise.

**Engagement: when it is over**

**By: Cyan Moon**

Chapter 2: the party

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scanned the area for signs of her dog-eared fiancé. _Fiancé_. Her heart still fluttered at the title Inuyasha had given himself. not that she minded of course.

"whatcha want wench?" came his voice from the roof of Kaede's hut.

Kagome sighed. some things just _wouldn't_ change, would they?

She turned around to face him. or look up to him, was more like it. "please come down, I need to talk to you. And stop calling me wench!"

"Why?" he asked stubbornly

"Why?, because it's despective and rude, and-"

"no, what I meant was, why would I go down?"

"I've alreadey told you, I gotta talk to you."

"mmm... I don't think so. You see, I like it up here, it's rather nice. Why don't _you_ come up here?" he said while he stood up. He loved making her angry, especially when her eyebrow started to twitch, and she became flushed with anger. Just like it was happening at that moment. he had always thought she looked amazingly cute when she got angry.

This fascination of his had cost him quite a lot back-aches. They were still worth it, though.

"Come down." she stated quietly, giving him a menacing stare.

"No" he smirked. he was driving her to the edge, he knew it; but he couldn't help it.

"This is your last warning Inuyasha, I'll say the S-word if you don't come down in three... two-"

"You can't do that" he broke her off, "I'd make a hole into Kaede's hut. and you don't wanna make her go cold in the winter, do you?" the smirk didn't wipe off his face for a second.

He was right. And she hated him for that. '_Oh, he_ will _pay, no matter what.'_ She thought darkly. _Just wait till I got my hands on you..._

He chuckled when her eyebrow twitched even more.

"Don't you dare laughing at me Inuyasha_!" just a bit more... come on!_ Hopefully, he wouldn't realize what was she doing until it was too late.

He leaned even further in the edge of the roof, laughing harder. The way she had wrinkled her nose... he couldn't decide if it was hilarious or cute as hell.

both sounded good...

She suddenly smirked when she saw he had done exactly what she thought he would have, a dark glint entering her eyes.

He frowned. "What are you smirking at?" he was starting to get suspicious.

She grinned.

"Sit"

Inuyasha, who had been already half way out the roof; fell hard into the ground, face first, into Kaede's yard.

Kagome cringed a little when she saw how hard he had fallen, but she didn't put to much thought in it.

He groaned from the ground, and lifted himself up when the spell wore off, still with a dazed look in his eyes. He shook his head and anger entered his eyes. he turned around, ready to start yelling at Kagome.

"WHAT THE-" he was stopped dead on his tracks when he saw her smiling sweetly at him.

"Can we talk now?" she said with honey on her voice.

He just glared at her.

----------

"You almost broke my back just to tell me you're gonna go to your time?!" Inuyasha complained loudely.

"Your back is perfectly fine, you know that; and besides you usually make a bigger racket when I try to go home, this was nothing compared to you."

"I do not!" he said angrily

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Yes, you can go"

"Do- what?" she asked confused.

"I said, yes, you can go take your testos, or whatever" wasn't he amazing? He was proud of himself. Maybe being nice wasn't so bad after all...

her eyes opened wide. "you're letting me go? just like that?"

"are you deaf bitch? yes, I said you could go."

Was he being... _nice_? '_whoa, the world is going crazy!'_. She knew he could be nice, she didn't doubt it; but Inuyasha hardly ever was in a good mood when she ever said she needed to go home.

Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?, what catch? There is no catch!" he was tripping with the words, not even sure of what he was saying.

"I've learnt, Inuyasha, that with you, there's always a catch."

"I'm insulted!" he even managed to sound offended. The arguing was starting again, and his back still felt sore, - even though he would never admit it - se he used his last card. "Can't a guy do somethin' nice for his mate-to-be?!"

_Mate-to-be_... she melted with his words, her knees weak and grinning like an idiot.

She sat him again when he started to laugh at her face.

---------

A while later, they were walking toward the well, his hand still rubbing his back.

She grunted when she saw him. "You're such a drama-queen, I'm sure it didn't hurt that much."

"oh, yes" he said with sarcasm in his voice "I'm definetlly over reacting; after all, who would complain about getting crashed into the floor, and almost breaking their noses constantly? just nutters like me, I guess..."

She rolled her eyes.

"So," he continued "what are we doing in your time?"

She turned around quickly "we?, wait, you're coming with me?"

"Well, of course wench, did you really think I'd let you go by yourself so damn easily?" he said, looking as it was the most natural thing in the world.

She sighed, knowing it was futile to argue. Once her hanyou had his mind on something, nothing would make him change his mind.

She groaned when she realized what would this mean.

a week before, she had gone to her time, to get supplies and ramen, - that last being the only reason Inuyasha had let her go in the first place - and she couldn't help but telling her mother about her recent engagement. she had been on a hurry, so her mother had made her promise she would tell her every detail the next time she came home.

And now, Kagome was dreading the moment her mother laid her eyes on her brand new son-in-law.

On second thought... it might be a good punishment for laughing at her.

they reached the well, and before she knew it, Inuyasha had grabbed her bridal style, and was already jumping down the well.

'_now_ this _is something I could get used to..._' she thought absently while she snuggled in Inuyasha's haori.

she was still too dazed to notice what was she doing when they landed on the other side of the well, and while she climbed the staircase, she didn't even remember that Inuyasha could very much be peeking up her skirt in that moment.

Which he obviously was doing.

Kagome opened the door of the well house, and was greeted by a great amount of noise coming from her house. _'Is Souta in a heavy metal phase or what?'_

She shrugged it off and resumed walking towards her house, Inuyasha walking quietly beside her. He got distracted by Buyo, who came to greet him happily. he had always been perplexed about that cat, liking him so much as he did, especially when you counted the fact that he never had treats for him, he only mistreated him, and of course the ever present rivalry of cats and dogs.

he had started to believe the cat was sort of a masochist. Or maybe he was just stupid.

she smiled when she saw him merrily making the cat 'dance'. She felt a little sorry for Buyo, but it might be a good exercise for him. The heavens knew the cat needed it. She slid the door open.

"CONGRATU-"

She closed the door shut quickly, after hearing Yuka, Ayumi and Eri, and their really enthusiastic yell. There was loud music, and a lot of balloons were thrown across the floor. They were throwing a party! And that could only mean one thing: her mother hadn't been able to hold her tongue.

She started to turn around to drag Inuyasha into the well, but apparently the scream had made him curious, - after all, curiosity killed the cat. er, dog - and her efforts to drag him away were rather futile.

"Hey, what was that?"

"er, nothing. Why don't we go look for more shards? Wouldn't you like that?" if there was anything that could make him change his mind were the shards. Or so she thought anyway.

He just looked at her like she had suddenly grown another head.

Ok, so maybe shards wouldn't make the trick.

"c'mon, I wanna see what's inside." suddenly, _she_ was the one being dragged.

"Ok, ok." she sighed "just please cover your ears, they still haven't seen them, and I don't think you'd like them to be grabbed all night, would you?"

"Hell no!" he said as she handed him an old cap she had forgotten in her massive backpack. "You're the only one allowed to touch them."

A sly smile touched her lips. She would make him remember that.

She opened the door, and the same yell was heard again.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!"

In less than a second, both of them were breathless, due to the horde of girls who threw themselves to them. They all were squealing in joy, and apparently, too excited to be able to talk in a civilized way.

Kagome soon joined the squealing, even if she wasn't really sure of the reason of the happiness. She did have a hunch though.

As for Inuyasha, he was soon regretting not listening to Kagome before, and cursed himself for his curiosity and stubbornness. - Not that he would admit that either, of course.

Some time later, the girls had calmed enough to speak, and they told Kagome - since Inuyasha had fled a long time ago - that they indeed knew of her engagement. Thus the party.

"I can't believe you're engaged Kagome-chan!" said Yuka excitedly.

"I know! We knew you liked Inuyasha-kun a lot, but we never thought you'd marry him!" said Eri while she served a glass of sake to kagome.

Kagome's mother had gone out of town, but not before she had told the girls the date of Kagome's return - although she had said she'd be out of the hospital on that day. she wasn't grandpa's daughter for nothing, after all. - so they had planned a little party, full with the illegal drinks, of course; for what would be of a party without alcohol?

"Yeah, well, it _was_ pretty sudden, I guess."

"Totally! And were's the groom? I just saw him for a minute!"

"Inuyasha!" when he didn't answer she went to the kitchen, where she found him eyeing hungrily the ramen-filled cupboard. She just shook her head. "C'mon Inuyasha, everyone wants to see you."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, after all, _you_ were the one who wanted to stay."

He sighed. "Alright then."

She smiled. "That's my boy."

"I am not a dog!" he said as he glared at her.

She grabbed a spoon and threw it into the hall. "Fetch!"

She laughed her head off when he growled faintly and ran to fetch the spoon, in his all fours, and with his tongue dangling from his mouth.

----------

A few hours later, Kagome was ready to murder Eri in a really, really painful way.

After Inuyasha had stopped his little fetch game - and had yelled at Kagome for it - he had entered the living room, where the girls where still talking.

Immediately, the three of them had been interrogating him, with the excuse that they had to get to know her friends fiancé. Inuyasha had resisted at first, but after a few drinks, he started to open up to them, and now anyone could shut him up.

Eri had continued to serve him drinks, and Inuyasha seemed to like tequila a lot, so now he was as drunk as he could get.

Kagome had thought his demon side would have kept him from getting drunk, but apparently, she had been dead wrong.

Of course, it didn't help the fact that Eri kept on serving him sake - the tequila had run out for a while now -. Kagome cringed when Inuyasha fell hard from the table he had been standing on, where Yuka had been trying to teach him to dance the Macarena.

he just started to laugh uncontrollably.

She shook her head, and started to drag him away from the party - and the alcohol -. To prove he was really drunk, he didn't even resist that much.

She dragged him up to her room, hoping that he would just go to sleep and wouldn't puke on her floor.

She put him in her bed, - whit a lot of effort - and saw that his cap had slip off, and his wonderful cute ears were on the open. She remembered what he had said about her being the only one with access to his ears, and decided to take advantage of it.

She sat on the bed and started to stroke them gently, loving the feel of soft fur on her fingers. Her ministrations brought him back to the world of the living - sorta - and his eyes opened lazily.

She was concentrated on his ears, so she wasn't prepared to when his arms suddenly encircled her waist and pulled her to him. She gasped loudly, when she found her face mere inches of his.

"Hi" he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Uh, hi" she could feel his breath on her face, and it was making her really nervous. He reeked of sake.

"Have I ever told you," he said cocking his head to the side and inhaling deeply, as to drink her scent. "Just how beautiful I think you are?

She turned deep red when his hand began caressing her face, her eyes wide. you could tell he was drunk by the way he was talking, but still, this had been the most romantic thing Inuyasha had ever told her; so she was willing to let the drunkenness slip for this time.

She jerked away a little, and he sat up, to be eye level with her, one of his arms still snaked in her waist.

"not-t that I remember..." her voice was shaky, and he smirked at that.

"Maybe I should just show you then."

Her brain didn't have time to process the information when his lips came down into hers in a passionate kiss.

She remained frozen for a second, before winning against her morals of taking advantage of a drunken man. _'Morals be damned!'_ she thought absently as she kissed him back fervently, and put his arms around his neck.

She could have died of happiness right then. And so could have Inuyasha, the alcohol heightening his senses, the kiss making him forget about anything that wasn't her. Or her lips, in any case.

unfortunately for Kagome, - who had been already thinking of letting her guests forgotten - the kiss ended suddenly when Inuyasha passed out in her arms, leaving her hot, and aching for more. _'Damn'_

She took her time to regain her breath. It had been nothing like she had thought her first kiss would be.

He had been drunk, he had had bad breath, and it hadn't been sweet nor tender or romantic.

Still, she couldn't help but feel elated.

Or to grin like a complete idiot, anyway.

She laid him down on her pillow, tenderly stroking his ears one more time. She got out of the room, closed the door quietly; and took a big breath.

"ERIIIII!!!!! YOU'RE _SOOO_ DEAD!!!"

-----------

Inuyasha slept in the house that night. Actually he slept straight for a day and a half, and Kagome had to keep rolling him all night long, since he snored like he had never done before.

When he finally woke up, he just screamed he was dying and that at least she could be with him in his final hours. She shut him up whit ramen, - spiked with a lot of aspirin - and as she gave the cup to him she just muttered a quiet "such a drama-queen..."

He refused to talk to her for two hours.

When Mrs. Higurashi finally returned two days later, Kagome still had a big silly grin on her face.


End file.
